The large scale facilities that are isolated from the outside, such as, a shipbuilding yard, a factory, a campus, and the like, may establish a video monitoring system using a high-speed wireless network, such as, LTE, WIFI, and the like. The video monitoring system requires a high-level of wireless resources as compared to a video call among people.
Therefore, the video monitoring system may be established so that the large size facility utilizes a frequency band to be appropriate for a place. In this instance, an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) may be utilized.
The IMS is a system that manages resources, qualities, securities, and the like of a network that uses Internet transmission technologies (IP) of High Speed Packet Access (HSPA™) Long Term Evolution (LTE™), WIFI™, a wired network communication network, and the like. Management of the wireless resources using the IMS is applied first to the 4th generation mobile communication such as Voice over LTE (VoLTET™) and the like, and is described in the standards such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP™) Technical Specification (TS) 23.228.